Love by chance
by Nathalia Kullman
Summary: E se a Bella se encantasse por um dos go-go-boys presente em sua festa de despedida de solteira? - B&E.
1. PREFÁCIO

**Prefácio**

Não podia ser; não podia ser verdade. Provavelmente, _muito provavelmente_, eu estava sonhando. De novo. O mesmo sonho.

Só que... bem... Agora estava "real" demais. E, sabe, eu nunca fora tão criativa assim.

E sem falar que meus sonhos sempre eram interrompidos na melhor parte por um despertador, telefone, campainha, ou seja lá o que fosse; eu nunca conseguira chegar no beijo antes – e isso, definitivamente, era um beijo. E que beijo!

Ironia do destino? _Talvez._

Felizes para sempre? _Quem sabe?_

Apaixonados? _Sem a menor sombra de dúvidas._

É. Quem diria, hein?!

* * *

Hello people! Espero que gostem.

Por favor, _por favor_, mandem review. Eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando para que eu possa continuar.

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Preparativos**

**-**

**Edward**

"Levanta essa bunda daí e vem logo me ajudar!" Alice disse alto, arrancando meu edredom após ter aberto as cortinas. "Não acredito que você ainda está dormindo! E tudo o que eu te falei ontem?" Ela perguntou ultrajada.

"Alice, vai ver se eu tô na esquina!" Disse e afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto jogava um outro em sua direção. "São 8 horas da manhã!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, eu não vou falar de novo!"

"Ótimo!" Murmurei, puxando meu edredom e me cobrindo novamente. "Agora, saia daqui!"

Alice grunhiu, vermelha de raiva, e apontou o dedo indicador na minha direção.

"Foi você quem pediu!"

E então ela saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Alice era, _indiscutivelmente_, o ser mais irritante da face da Terra. Ou você faz o que ela quer, ou você está metido em um enorme problema. Não se deve subestimar a fúria daquela baixinha.

E eu sabia muito bem disso.

Apesar de ser seu irmão mais velho, eu nunca fiquei livre receber seus "castigos". Quando era pequeno, eu realmente sofria em sua mão. Isso não era uma coisa boa de se admitir, nem para mim mesmo, mas ainda assim era a verdade.

Só que agora eu estava cansado e com sono demais para pensar nas conseqüências de meus atos. E, além do mais, eu estava com 23 anos e Alice com 21. Nós já estávamos bem grandinhos para esse tipo de coisa, não?

Antes que eu pudesse reagir ou sequer perceber o que estava acontecendo, eu vi uma Alice sorridente ao meu lado, enquanto eu sentia uma coisa gelada escorrendo pelo meu corpo.

Sentei na cama e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo pingando, atordoado, para então receber a realidade em um baque: Alice me jogara um balde d'água fria.

É, acho que isso responde minha pergunta:

_Definitivamente, não!_

Pressionei meus dedos da mão direita na ponte do nariz e respirei fundo, contando até 50 de trás para frente. _Tem muita gente na casa., _Lembrei a mim mesmo. _Essa não é uma boa hora para cometer um assassinato._

"Vamos, Edward. Eu preciso de você!" Alice choramingou, como se não tivesse feito nada. "E, além do mais, você já prometeu que me ajudaria. Oh, vamos lá, Eddie, você sabe que eu te amo."

Bufando irritado, me desvencilhei dos lençóis molhados e segui em direção ao banheiro, sem responder nada.

Alice, porém, parecia já prever minha decisão.

"Você é _exatamente _o irmão que pedi a Deus!" Gritou do outro lado da porta, toda feliz.

Eu _odeio_ minha irmã!

.

"Se você reclamar da posição disso mais uma vez, eu juro que quebro esse painel na sua cabeça!" Falei, descendo pela escada de madeira.

Embora Alice estivesse se formando como estilista de moda, ultimamente ela vinha trabalhando com buffet de casamentos e festas de 15 anos. É claro que existia uma equipe completa que trabalhasse para ela, desde simples faxineiros até os mais sofisticados decoradores – apesar de ela mesma exercer essa função, na maioria das vezes.

Alice não queria esperar até que já estivesse formada para começar a trabalhar. Mesmo que nossa família fosse rica o bastante para nos sustentar, assim como eu, ela também queria ter o seu próprio dinheiro.

É claro que o melhor para ela, nesse momento, seria um emprego com algo relacionado à sua faculdade; mas eu não podia negar que Alice conseguia realizar perfeitamente bem qualquer tipo de trabalho que fosse relacionado à moda, decorações ou derivados.

Bom, tudo estava indo muito bem, até que, há uma semana atrás, Alice resolveu simplesmente dispensar_ todos_ os seus empregados.

"_Não estamos numa fase muito boa," _ela dissera _"não tenho nenhuma festa agendada para esse mês inteiro... E, além do mais, é melhor que eu os dispense agora do que esperar que eles resolvam me pedir férias em uma fase super badalada."_

Apesar de não achar isso muito certo, eu não discuti – ela sabia o que era melhor para ela e para eles, afinal de contas, ela era a chefe – ela _deveria_ saber o que estava fazendo. Mas então os telefonemas de última hora começaram a aparecer: pessoas desesperadas que queriam fazer as festas de 15 anos de suas filhas, mas que por terem decidido começar a organizar muito em cima da hora, não conseguiam horários vagos em nenhum outro lugar.

Alice, que não era idiota de recusar dinheiro, é claro que aceitou todos os pedidos. E então, adivinhem só?!, sobrara para mim e Emmett. Os _idiotas aqui_ eram obrigados a ajudá-la _a hora que ela quisesse; como ela quisesse _e_ onde ela quisesse._

"Ficou perfeito assim!" Ela sorriu. "Agora ajeite os aparelhos de som e acho que por hoje é só."

"_Só_." Bufei.

Alice fingiu não ouvir minha reclamação e se virou para ir em direção ao Emmett, dando-lhe novas ordens e em seguida foi para a cozinha.

"A gente tranca ela lá dentro e depois fugimos para o Havaí." Emmett disse quando eu passei por ele.

"Até que essa não é uma má idéia." Disse rindo.

"É claro que não é! Imagine só, todas aquelas dançarinas de hula-hula..." Falou sorrindo. "Sério, eu preciso de férias! Isso aqui é pura exploração!"

E realmente era verdade. Nós dois, praticamente sozinhos – já que a "função" da Alice era _supervisionar_ – deixamos o lugar praticamente brilhando! Muito diferente do enorme espaço sujo e bagunçado que encontramos, assim que chegamos.

Alice deveria ter, no mínimo, uns 10 faxineiros. No mínimo!

Enquanto nós, bem, nós fizemos e _terminamos _o trabalho de 10 em um dia só.

Fizemos tudo sem reclamar, sabendo que nossa irmã estava precisando de nossa ajuda. Não era justo dar-lhe as costas agora, logo para ela quem sempre esteve ao nosso lado, certo?

_Errado._

É CLARO que eu não deveria ter pensado em nada disso. Caso contrário, eu não estaria com essa maldita dor nas costas.

Eu não estava acostumado a fazer essas coisas. O único tipo de esforço que eu fazia era malhar na academia; porque o resto, sempre tinha alguém para fazer por mim. Eu sequer lavava a minha louça! É claro que a _pequena_ herança de meus avós colaborou muito para isso, mas se eu quisesse, as mulheres arrumariam a minha casa _de graça_, pelo simples prazer de me ver – e de algumas outras coisas também que agora não vêem ao caso.

Não me entendam mal, não estou sendo arrogante.

Agora, eu estou de férias, mas eu andei trabalhando muito ultimamente. Eu quase não mexo mais no dinheiro de meus avós – procuro sempre usar o meu próprio. E, além do mais, o trabalho feminino não era uma coisa pela qual eu precisava pagar – não com _dinheiro_, ao menos.

Enquanto jogava conversa fora com Emmett, vi que Alice saía da cozinha com sua bolsa pendurada ao seu ombro. Já estava começando a comemorar internamente por estarmos indo embora, quando seu celular tocou, ela atendeu e logo depois começou a conversar com _aquele_ sorriso em seu rosto.

"Ah, não!" Emmett e eu gememos juntos.

Alice falava ao telefone com um sorriso "profissional" em seu rosto e com um brilho diferente no olhar. Nós conhecíamos muito bem aquela expressão: _dinheiro_.

Com aquela ligação, Alice estava ganhando dinheiro; e isso só podia significar uma coisa: _organizar outra festa._

Outra festa? Não era possível! Nós ainda tínhamos mais três pela frente, só essa semana!

"_Não!_" Emmett movimentou os lábios em sua direção, sacudindo as mãos negativamente em sua frente. "_Não!_" Repetiu.

"Amanhã, às 23 horas. Claro, está perfeito!" Alice murmurou ao telefone, sem nos dar atenção. "Só que por estar muito em cima da hora, creio que não saíra tão barato assim..." Ela fez uma pausa. "Está ótimo, então." Sorriu. "Bom, esse será meu único problema... Eu estou sem muitos funcionários e... NÃO! Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ok, eu darei um jeito. Até. Beijos."

Fuzilávamos Alice com o olhar, mas ela parecia não se importar com isso.

"Yeeep!" Comemorou, após desligar o telefone. "Neste, ganharemos o triplo que geralmente ganho nos outros casamentos."

Meus olhos se arregalaram um pouco – _o triplo?_ – mas, recuperando o foco, não me deixei abalar. Dinheiro não era o nosso problema.

"Alice, nós não temos _capacidade_ para organizar um casamento de um dia para o outro!" Explodi.

"Um casamento? Para manhã, Alice?!" Emmett gritou, também irritado. "Eu mal posso sentir minhas pernas!" Reclamou. "Como você quer que eu tenha todo esse trabalho de novo _amanhã_?"

"Parem de reclamar!" Ela disse calmamente, revirando os olhos. "Primeiro: nós _não_ iremos organizar uma festa de casamento. É uma festa de despedida de solteira." Explicou. "Segundo: Vocês _não_ terão o trabalho que tiveram hoje, porque festas assim não precisam de tantos detalhes como uma de 15 anos precisa." Sorriu. "E, terceiro: _não_, vocês _não_ trabalharão com decoração e muito menos com limpeza, amanhã."

"Não?" Emmett indagou, incerto.

"É claro que não! Imagine se eu faria uma coisa dessas com vocês." Disse ultrajada. "Vocês são meus irmãos, não meus criados!"

Sem querer me preocupar com respostas que certamente seriam usadas contra mim mais tarde, somente revirei meus olhos. Eu conhecia muito bem Alice para acreditar nesse showzinho. Sem a menor dúvida, o pior ainda estaria por vir.

"Então quer dizer que amanhã nós estaremos dispensados?" Emmett inquiriu.

"Querido irmãozão," Alice começou, com um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios. "você vai beijar meus pés quando souber seu trabalho para amanhã."

"Não enrola, Alice." Revirei meus olhos.

Batendo palmas, Alice anunciou, contente:

"Vocês serão os gogo boys da minha festa!"


End file.
